Yesterday
by iheartttnickj
Summary: Draco wants to make things right with Hermione after making a mistake. Part of the Beatles Challenge! Rated in case the story continues.


**I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to the Beatles.**

**Yesterday**

Flashback:

"Draco, please. It's not what you thought it was, you don't understand. Please, just let me explain."

"No. I can't believe I ever trusted you, your just a dirty little mugblood."

End Flashback

Draco Malfoy laid in bed, pondering over what he had said yesterday. He had been such an idiot. How could he have said that to her? Yes, he saw her with Ron, but he should have let her explain. He knew how the effect that word had on her, and yet he had said it anyway. When what he had really wanted to say was, "I love you."

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in Yesterday_

Draco slowly got out of bed, his mind said on what he had to do. He needed to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was for breaking his promise.

He quickly through his school robes over his pajamas, he didn't want to waste any time. He knew that if a teacher saw him in this state of dress he would get a detention, but he didn't care. He would endure anything if it meant she would forgive him.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

As he walked out into the heads common room his eyes immediately fell on her door. The door was shut. He walked over to the couch in the common room, deciding that he would wait for her. If she was still sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her.

When he reached the sofa he saw a note on the table across from it. His heart flipped; he hoped this note wasn't what he thought it was. He grabbed the note, noticing her neat handwriting. He read:

**Malfioy,**

**After what you said last night I realized that what we have is wrong. I knew you couldn't really change that easily. I hoped you had, but I now know that you are still the same man you used to be. I will be staying in the Gryffindor common room, I need to think things over.**

**Granger**

Draco let the note slip out of his hand before he marched over to the door and swung it open. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

He walked briskly to the Gryffindor common room. Students in the hallway flinched at the sight at him. They knew not to mess with an angry Malfoy.

"Pumkin juice," he snapped when he reached the fat lady portrait. As a head, he was allowed access to each of the common rooms. Never had he been in the Gryffindor common room until now. He stopped for a second to take in the tacky display of red and orange. It was all too Gryffindor for him. He cringed as he marched towards the girls staircase. Students in the common room watched him with awe, wondering why he was there.

Before he could reach the staircase he was stopped.

"You can't go up there."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter," he smoothly replied.

"No, you really can't. The staircase is charmed, it will just turn into a slide."

"Right," Draco replied. He remembered reading something about that in _Hogwarts: A History. _He was one of only two students who had probably ever bothered to read it. The other student was the girl he happened to be hunting down at this very moment.

"Where's Herm- Granger?" he asked, catching himself before saying her first name.

Harry looked at him with shock before replying, "Over there."

Draco followed Harry's gaze and saw the object of his affection curled up in a big red chair reading a fat book. He smiled at the sight before catching himself. He covered up the smile with a smirk as he walked towards her.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play _

_Now I need a place to hide away _

_oh, I believe in yesterday _

"Granger."

When she looked up he saw her smile, but she quickly disguised it as a frown.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I need to talk to you. Will you come with me into the corridor? Please?" he asked, using the word he knew would get to her. She knew as well as anyone else that a Malfoy rarely says 'Please'.

"I don't know Malfoy, what you said yesterday really hurt me. I don't know if I am ready to talk to you yet," Hermione replied. Draco saw her eyes start to water. He was surprised by how much that simple action affected him. He let go of his Malfoy attitude and sat down beside her in the large chair.

"Please, Hermione. I love you."

**This story is a part of the Beatles Challenge. I just did it for fun, because I wanted to write a story. Please review and let me know what you think. It is a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews I might continue on with the story. **

**Thanks!**

**Also- I am a beta. If you need one send me a message and I will do it! **

**xoxo SimplyMagic09**


End file.
